We Are Bulletproof
by BelieveInRM
Summary: Seberapa besar kekuatan mimpi? Tidak pernah ada yang tahu. Mungkin mereka memang naif, tapi Namjoon percaya. Suatu saat nasib baik akan berpihak padanya. Bad Summary. BTS Canon. NamSeok NamGi YoonSeok KookMin VHope Yoonjin
1. Intro : Kim Namjoon

**A/N. Alur ceritanya canon banget. Sebelumnya aku nyari tau line up asli BTS itu gimana, terus grup grup di bawah Bighit itu apa aja.**

 **Setelah aku perhatiin, ternyata BTS ini ajaib banget kebentuknya:') bayangin nasib baik apa coba yg bikin itu ketujuh tujuhnya bisa ngumpul di agensi kecil kaya BigHit.**

 **Terus ngelihat Namjun, aku jadi ngebayangin. Sebagai leader, pasti dia ngalamin kesulitan yang lebih daripada membernya.**

 **Jadi bisa dibilang ini tuh appreciate fic buat uri leader:')** **Dan juga, di sini underated ship bertebaran:') jadi kalau kalian hardcore ship famous tertentu, dan gasuka ship lain, mending langsung tinggalin aja deh:') aku ikhlas.**

 **Typo everywhere, because i am passionate writer lolReviewnya diharapkan banget :') ini pertama kalinya aku nge publish ff soalnya.**

 **Enjoy!~**

 **Nara.**

 ** _Intro : Kim Namjoon_**

Namjoon ragu - ragu mendorong pintu hingga terkuak lebar. Memperlihatkan sosok tambun yang sangat Namjoon kenal. Bang Si Hyuk, calon CEO barunya. Ya, hanya calon. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan? Ada terlalu banyak kemungkinan.

"Permisi, PD-Nim."

"Ah, Namjoon - ah. Kau datang." Bang Si Hyuk menunjuk satu - satunya kursi yang terletak di ruangan itu. Bukan ruangan yang besar. Juga bukan ruangan yang bagus.

Tapi Namjoon masih ingat. Sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya di ruangan ini, sejak itulah ia mulai berani bermimpi. Bermimpi lebih, dan lebih banyak. Terlalu banyak, sampai ke titik di mana ia takut akan tersakiti oleh mimpinya sendiri.

Namjoon mengangguk. Membungkuk singkat sebelum duduk di tempat yang dimaksud calon CEO nya.

"Apa kabar?"

Sebuah pertanyaan basa - basi. Tapi Namjoon menjawabnya lebih dari sungguh - sungguh, "Buruk."

Bang Si Hyuk tertawa hambar. "Kau benar. Hunchul mengirimkan surat pengunduran dirinya padaku pagi ini, sayang sekali."

"Hunchul hyung meninggalkan agensi?" Tanpa Namjoon sadari, matanya berkilat marah. Walau ada jauh lebih banyak kekecewaan dan luka yang tersirat di sana.

Dia dan Hunchul memang pernah membicarakan ini beberapa kali. Mereka mencintai musik, itu benar. Tapi sepertinya mereka punya pemahaman yang sedikit berbeda.

 _'Hyung. Ini satu tahun yang melelahkan. Apa kita akan benar - benar debut?'_

 _'Hyung selalu memikirkan hal yang sama, Joon ah. Tapi, bukankah jika kita debut sebagai duo dengan genre hip hop.. Perbedaannya akan terlalu ekstrem jika dibandingkan dengan 2AM sunbaenim?'_

 _'Kurasa ini tidak ada urusannya dengan itu hyung. Aku lebih takut kepada... Ini akan terdengar menyedihkan. Apakah kita cukup pantas untuk debut? Maksudku, hyung. Debut membutuhkan uang yang sangat banyak.'_

 _'Mereka punya cukup uang jika mereka mau, Joon ah. Jangan bercanda. Itulah kenapa mereka menajadikan kita trainee. Hanya saja, aku masih belum percaya mereka cukup nekat mendebutkan kita dengan, kau tahu? Genre sejenis ini bukan genre yang populer._

 _Aku mengerti ketakutanmu. Tapi kita bukannya tidak akan debut karena kita tidak pantas. Tapi karena jika kita debut, kita hanya menghabiskan uang._

 _Hah, rasanya menjadi rapper underground terdengar lebih menyenangkan. Bagaimana menurutmu?'_

 _Namjoon menggeleng tidak setuju. 'Aku tetap ingin musikku didengar lebih banyak orang, hyung._ '

 _'Terserah kau saja.'_

"Ya, mereka menolak untuk didebutkan sebagai idol grup."

"Mereka?"

"Mereka. Shin Donghyuk juga baru baru ini mengatakan padaku. Dia lebih nyaman sebagai rapper underground saja. Tapi dia berjanji untuk bergabung dengan tim produser. Maafkan aku, Namjoon ah. Aku harus memulai dari nol untuk rencana debutmu."

Namjoon menunduk. Matanya terasa perih.

"Kau sungguh ingin debut, Namjoon - ah?"

Ia menangis. Demi semua rasa cintanya untuk musik - yang sangat banyak -, debut adalah mimpi terbesarnya yang pernah ada. Tapi lihat? Ia bahkan tidak memiliki apa - apa. Dia bahkan belum genap enam belas tahun.

Ditawari kontrak oleh seorang CEO dari agensi musik adalah anugrah besar yang sangat patut ia syukuri.

"Dengar. Aku pernah menjanjikan debut untukmu. Aku bersumpah tidak akan mengingkarinya. Ketika aku mengatakan kau bertalenta, aku bersungguh - sungguh. Tapi ini mungkin memakan waktu yang lebih lama. Aku juga menjanjikan debut untuk Jiyeon dan yang lain."

Benar. Mimpi mereka semua sama. Hanya saja, mungkin Jiyeon nuna dan grupnya lebih beruntung. Dahee bilang mereka bahkan sedang mempersiapkan lagu debut.

Ah, tapi bukankah ia, Donghyuk, dan Hunchul hyung juga sudah pernah mencoba mempersiapkan lagu debut?*

Takdir memang kejam.

"Fokuslah lebih dulu dengan pendidikanmu, Namjoon ah. Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang mungkin akan kita sesali di masa depan."

Namjoon mengangguk sekali lagi. Air matanya belum mengering, dia bahkan terlihat semakin menyedihkan.

Bang Si Hyuk mengangkat alisnya. Melirik calon artisnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik, atau mungkin anak sendiri.

"Hei, tersenyumlah. Ini semua tidak akan selesai dengan tangisan. Dua trainee baru akan bergabung dengan kita besok. Aku percaya kau akan berteman baik dengan mereka.

Aku memang masih belum terlalu yakin untuk menempatkan keduanya di grup yang sama denganmu. Terutama Min Yoongi. Kemampuan rapnya bukan yang terbaik. Tapi aku bisa melihat kalau ia mencintai musik sebesar kau dan Hunchul melakukannya.

Yang jelas, kita akan kedatangan anggota baru. Entah dia akan bergabung denganmu, atau tim produser, kuharap kau menerimanya dengan baik, Namjoon Ah."

Namjoon mengangguk patah - patah. Ia sepenuhnya paham kalau CEO nya mencoba untuk menanam harapan baru. Tapi ia tidak mau bermimpi terlalu besar. Tidak lagi dalam waktu dekat.

We ARE Bulletproof*


	2. 2010

**Beberapa nama (maybe) tidak famous yang aku pakai di chap ini :**

 **\- Donghyuk itu Supreme Boi. Dia merupakan salah satu line up asli BTS.** **Sekarang masih jadi produser di bighit. Ikutan di Cypher pt.3**

 **\- Jin Hyosang. DUH INI SIH LEGEND SIH YA. Buat Jin stan sama NamJin shipper pasti ga asing lagi:') Iya. Jin Hyosang yang itu. Yang deket sama Jin.**

 **\- I11evn atau Choi Ikje. Juga line up asli BTS. Sekarang kabarnya masih jadi rapper. Aku lupa agensi apa, tapi dia masih temenan sama namjun.**

 **\- Hunchul itu line up paling asli grup duo nya Namjun. Dia hampir didebutin sebagai duo sama Namjun. Tapi untuk beberapa alasan ga jadi.**

 **\- DNH itu nama grup rapper underground nya Namjun. Hunchul, Daehyuk, sama Ikje dari grup yang sama. Zico Block b juga.**

 **\- Runch Randa dan Gloss itu nama Namjun sama Mas Agus waktu jadi rapper underground.**

 **\- Dahee itu leader G.L.A.M, Miso maknae G.L.A.M** **\- G.L.A.M itu girlgroup yang debut di bawah BigHit tahun 2012 dan disbanded antara tahun 2014 atau 2015. Nanti aku cek lagi.**

 **\- Yang ga tau G.L.A.M bisa cek yutub:) lagunya bagus. Dan ada Jimin jadi cameo di MV nya pake baju oren. DI SANA DIA UCUL BANGETT**

 **A/N. Secara garis besar, aku nulis ini berdasarkan line up BTS yang menurutku benar lol. Tapi ga sepenuhnya.**

 **Urutan masuk member nya ada yang aku ubah wkwk. Tapi ga jauh jauh banget sih. Cuma untuk kebutuhan cerita.**

 **Enjoy!~**

 ** _1\. 2010_**

"Apa kau Kim Namjoon?"

Suara serak dan penuh kebimbangan itu mendapatkan atensi Namjoon. Untuk sejenak, remaja bertubuh cukup tinggi untuk usianya itu terlihat linglung.

"Maaf?"

Namjoon melihatnya. Mata cokelat itu seketika bergerak gelisah.

"Apa kau Kim Namjoon?"

Namjoon mendesah jengkel, "Benar. Apa kita punya urusan?"

Ya Tuhan! Dia tidak bermaksud untuk berkata sekasar itu. Tapi suasana hatinya berada dalam titik terburuk belakangan. Jadi jangan mencoba untuk menyalahkannya!

"Maaf aku masuk sembarangan. Tapi Donghyuk ssi jelas jelas bilang ini bukan studio mu jadi kurasa bukan masalah besar?"

"Jangan berbicara tidak jelas, bisa? Aku benar - benar lelah."

Pria pucat itu tampak terserang panik sesaat, "Maaf, aku belum terbiasa dengan orang lain. Perkenalkan aku Min Yoongi, trainee baru. Usiaku 18 Tahun. Mohon bantuannya."

Namjoon termenung. Bang PD nim sudah memperlihatkan rekaman audisi trainee baru mereka, anggota, keluarga, atau apapun kau menyebutnya. Tidak buruk. Namjoon dengar dari teman - temannya di DNH, pria di depannya juga merupakan seorang rapper underground dengan nama panggung Gloss.

Tapi bukan itu poinnya. Hanya butuh dua puluh detik bagi Namjoon untuk mengakui kalau siapapun itu yang dibawa Bang PD nim, dia punya selera musik yang baik dan... Jenius.

Mungkin Bang PD nim benar. Mereka bisa menjadi teman baik.

"Halo hyung, aku sudah menunggu mu. Maaf untuk sikapku barusan. Aku tidak menjalani hari yang baik." Namjoon berusaha mengulum senyumnya.

 **We Are Bulletproof**

"Bukan masalah besar." _Aku sudah kebal_. Yoongi memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Hyung?"

Tak disangka, bocah didepannya tersenyum lebar. Senyuman yang indah dengan lesung pipi yang dalam. Bagaimana Yoongi mengatakannya? Itu sangat... kekanakan dan polos.

Sosok Kim Namjoon yang menyebalkan dan angkuh dalam bayangannya barusan jelas salah besar.

"Ya, hyung. Karena aku enam belas tahun!" Namjoon menjawab antusias.

Mau tidak mau Yoongi ikut tersenyum bersama bocah itu. Yoongi seketika tahu, dia benar saat memilih datang ke sini.

Yoongi tidak terlalu baik dalam segala jenis hubungan. Tapi tidak ada yang salah dengan mencoba. Jadi dia memberanikan diri.

"Aku baru saja terpikir beberapa nada, bersedia mendengarkan?"

"Dengan senang hati, hyung!"

 **We Are Bulletproof**

"Itu musik yang bagus."

Namjoon dan Yoongi tersentak. Itu pasti trainee lainnya.

"Ah, maafkan ketidak sopananku. Aku Choi Ikje, 23 tahun." Pria itu melirik bergantian ke arah Namjoon kemudian Yoongi, "Ah, kita bertemu sebelumnya."

Yoongi melirik tidak nyaman. "Ya, halo." Hanya itu yang bisa dia ucapkan. Selebihnya tertahan begitu saja di tenggorokkannya.

"Eoh!! HYUNG!" Namjoon berteriak kaget setelah berhasil mengendalikan keterkejutannya. Namjoon kemudian tertawa keras.

Sosok itu ikut terkekeh melihat respon menyenangkan itu. "Sungguh, Runch Randa? Kau butuh waktu selama itu untuk menyadari hyung satu grupmu sendiri?"

"Maafkan aku hyung! Bang - "

Suara terkesiap berlebihan terdengar. "Jadi kau Runch Randa?!"

"Iya, Yoongi hyung. Aku Runch Randa. Kau sungguh tidak tahu?"

Ikje mencibir malas mendengarnya. "Kau pikir kau seterkenal apa, bocah?"

"Bukan begitu makaudku, hyung." Sinis Namjoon, "Aku kira Bang PD nim akan menperkenalkanku pada trainee baru"

"Dia melakukannya." Entah dapat keberanian dari mana, Yoongi menyeringai jahil. "Karena itu tadi aku bertanya, apakah kau Kim Namjoon?"

"Hyuung!" Namjoon mengerang protes.

Yang tertua di antara mereka tertawa antusias. "Gloss ssi benar."

Yoongi tersenyum canggung. Ini gila. Dia bertemu dua orang rapper underground paling terkenal sekaligus.

"Uh, cukup panggil Yoongi, I11ev -"

"Ikje Hyung." Potong Ikje cepat. "Kurasa aku madnae nya di sini?"

Itu pertanyaan retoris. Namjoon mengangguk sebagai tanggapan.

"Nah, kalau begitu kita harus saling mengenal lebih dulu." Ikje mengambil alih keyboard di pinggir studio seolah - olah itu adalah studio pribadinya.

Alis Yoongi menukik bingung. Baru saja mereka saling berkenalan. Iya, kan?

"Bukan perkenalan yang itu, hyung."

"Rap Battle. Kau duluan, Gloss - ssi!"

Yoongi terkesiap berlebihan. Dia tidak mempersiapkan apapun. Keringat dingin mulai merembas di permukaan telapak tangannya. Demi Tuhan.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Dia tidak cukup baik untuk ini. Memalukan. Lagipula untuk apa dia di sini? Di audisi kemarin dia kalah telak dengan Choi Ikje. Dia kira dia di sini untuk menjadi produser?

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

Senyuman Namjoon luntur perlahan. Padahal dia cukup tertarik dengan gaya rap Yoongi yang agresif dan liar. Jelas - jelas berbanding terbalik dengan dia yang terobsesi dengan permainan kata.

"Ada yang salah, Yoongi?" Ikje mengernyit heran. Batal memainkan beberapa nada.

"Tidak hyung. Aku -" lagi. Namjoon melihat kedua mata laki - laki itu bergerak gelisah lagi. "Maafkan aku, Namjoon ah, Ikje Hyung."

Tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari dua orang lainnya, Yoongi buru - buru berlari meninggalkan studio.

Yang lebih tua mengerang kesal. Samar - samar Namjoon bisa mendengar kalimat seperti 'apakah dia serius rapper underground? Ini hanya rap battle biasa, demi tuhan. Aku tidak percaya harus satu grup dengan bocah itu nantinya.'

Tapi Namjoon tahu lebih baik. Ikje hyung tidak bersungguh - sungguh mengatakannya.

Ikje menghela nafas, "Kurasa ini tidak perlu dilanjutkan? Kita sudah saling mengenal warna masing - masing terlalu baik, Namjoon ah."

Namjoon mengangguk, Ikje hyung benar. "Aku pergi dulu, Ikje Hyung." Namjoon menepuk pundak Ikje sekali. Lalu berbalik mengejar Yoongi.

 **We Are Bulletproof**

"Yoongi Hyung."

"Namjoon ah?!" Yoongi tersentak kaget. Tapi dia menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Dia kira dia menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Dia hanya tidak tahu kalau Kim Namjoon terlahir dengan kejelian yang tidak boleh diabaikan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Apa yang Hyung lakukan di sini?" bukannya menjawab, Namjoon justru balik bertanya.

Dasar bodoh. Ini kafetaria tentu saja dia kemari untuk makan. Yoongi merutuk dalam hati, "Kukira kau akan tinggal lebih lama di studio?"

Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya dalam, dia mungkin tidak sadar, tapi dia memasang pose berpikir yang lucu. "Aku bosan menghabiskan waktu dengan Ikje Hyung, mungkin?"

"Kau buruk dalam berbohong."

Namjoon menyengir lebar, dia tertangkap basah. "Aku hanya penasaran. Kenapa Hyung menolak melakukan rap? Padahal aku suka melihat rekaman audisi hyung kemarin"

"Kau melihatnya?!"

"Bang PD yang memperlihatkannya padaku." Namjoon mengangkat bahu sekilas.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu, Namjoon ah."

Yoongi heran dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah seterbuka ini dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Tapi sekarang, semuanya terasa sangat benar.

"Aku hanya... kau tahu? Aku gagal dalam audisi kemarin. Terimakasih pujiannya, omong - omong. Tapi aku merasa... dengar Namjoon ah. Aku tahu kau tidak akan mengerti, tapi kau sendiri yang bertanya padaku.

Aku... cemas, oke? Atau panik, semacam itu. Appa ku bilang kemampuanku sangat buruk. Dia marah besar saat aku mengatakan tidak ingin melanjutkan ke universitas jadi dia mengusirku. Bukan, aku memutuskan untuk pergi dan membuktikan kalau appa salah.

Aku juga gagal dalam audisi kemarin. Aku ditolak di mana - mana, dan aku tahu kau dan Ikje ssi akan melakukan hal yang sama. Aku hanya... belum siap?"

 **We Are Bulletproof**

Mereka hampir di penghujung tahun 2010. Bang PD nim serius dengan kata - katanya. Soal debut dan soal konsep debut. Namjoon jelas tidak akan debut sebagai duo hip hop. Grup mungkin? Entahlah. Karena tidak lama setelah Yoongi dan Ikje, dia kembali mendatangkan trainee baru.

Ini menjadi kebiasaan buruk sebenarnya. Namjoon jadi terbiasa untuk menilai kemampuan trainee lainnya, dan kemampuan Jin Hyosang jelas tidak bisa diremehkan. Mereka jadi terbiasa saling membandingkan satu sama lain. Belajar dari kelebihan dan kekurangan masing - masing.

"Itu rap yang sangat impresif, Kidoh ssi!"

"Astaga. Haruskah aku merasa bangga karena dipuji I11evn?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Hyosang ah." Ikje melambaikan tangan, pura - pura kesal.

"Omong - omong terimakasih, hyung."

"Nah, sekarang giliran kau, teman."

Namjoon beralih pada Jung Hoseok. Akhirnya dia punya teman seusia di sini. Rasanya kadang menyebalkan menjadi yang terkecil, tahu? Jangan hitung Dahee dan Miso. Kedua yeoja itu bahkan selalu lebih menyebalkan setiap waktu.

"Aku?"

"Ya, kau Jung Hoseok."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan rap."

Hoseok mengusap rambutnya canggung. Namjoon, Yoongi, dan semua trainee di sana - terutama Ikje - bahkan tidak mencoba menyembunyikan keterkejutan mereka.

Hoseok mencoba melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku trainee JYP Entertainment sebelumnya. Untuk beberapa alasan, aku , ah bagaimana menyebutnya? Ditransfer? Ya, untuk beberapa alasan aku ditransfer ke sini. Tapi aku akan berlatih rap dengan keras. Maafkan aku."

Ia membungkukkan badan sembilan puluh derajat. Trainee lainnya justru semakin terkesiap mendengar kalimat Hoseok barusan. Apa? JYP katanya?

"Dan kau bersedia meninggalkan agensi sebesar itu?" Ikje bertanya dengan nada menjengkelkan.

"Well... setidaknya jadwalku tidak terganggu"

"Jadwal?"

Hoseok bingung, tapi dia tetap mengangguk. "Jadwal sekolah dan terkadang grup menari ku tampil di jalanan"

"Menari? Kau menari?"

 **We Are Bulletproof**

 **Maafkan karena aku stuck di sini:')**

 **Makasi udah baca:') Love u guys**

 **Nara**


	3. It's Okay

**Sebelumnya aku mau bilang makasih banyak buat yang udah mampir. Apalagi yang review. Thanks a lot.**

 **2\. It's Okay**

Namjoon menghela nafas pelan. Dia tau, semuanya akan sekacau ini.

Tapi tetap saja, melihat Min Yoongi sefrustasi itu rasanya menyakitkan.

"Yoongi Hyung..."

"...Hyung?"

Ragu - ragu Namjoon melangkah mendekat, "Hyung?"

"Pergi."

Hanya satu kata, dan bibir Namjoon terkatup rapat.

"Hyung, dengarka-"

"Kubilang pergi Kim Namjoon."

"Hyung, kumohon dengarkan du-"

"Tidak perlu sok peduli. Kita tidak sedekat itu untuk saling peduli."

Kalimat Yoongi sialnya benar. Mereka bahkan baru tahu nama masing - masing beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Maaf."

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya, penasaran.

"Maaf aku menghancurkan mimpimu."

"Bukan kau yang melakukannya."

"Aku, hyung. Aku yang melakukannya." Namjoon menarik nafas gamang, entah dia harus melanjutkan atau tidak. "Aku sudah tahu dari awal akan seperti apa konsep grup ini. Tapi aku malah tidak memberi tahumu."

Mata Yoongi berkilat marah. "Bagus, aku punya alasan untuk mengusirmu. Sekarang pergi."

Tanpa mengatakan sesuatu, Namjoon berbalik dengan patuh.

Yoongi menangis sekali lagi. Padahal dia susah percaya dengan orang lain. Padahal dia sudah sangat percaya dengan Kim Namjoon.

Lalu kenapa?

*

"Menari? Kau menari?"

Tadi pagi berakhir kacau. Jung Hoseok dengan polosnya mengatakan kalau dia masuk agensi lewat casting dance.

Dia bahkan mengira tidak perlu berlatih vokal terlalu keras karena menyangka akan berada di line dancer.

Ditambah konfirmasi mendadak Bang PD kalau mereka direncanakan untuk debut dengan konsep boygroup genre hip-hop

Jelas mereka kecewa. Debut sebagai idol tidak termasuk rencana mereka.

Rasanya seperti dikhianati. Mereka bahkan dengan bodohnya telah bermimpi sebanyak mungkin.

Choi Ikje buruk dalam mengontrol emosinya dan dia justru memperkeruh suasana.

Namjoon tidak mengerti siapa yang salah di sini.

Ia ingin marah. Tapi kepada siapa?

Yoongi Hyung? Melihat sorot matanya saja, Namjoon merasa sakit. Yoongi Hyung mungkin yang paling kecewa dan terluka di sini.

Ikje Hyung? Ide buruk. Api tidak baik dibalas api. Namjoon mungkin masih kecil, tapi dia sedikit banyak bisa mengerti kenapa hyungnya semarah itu.

Bang PD? Tidak, tidak. Beliau sudah terlalu baik selama ini. Meskipun Namjoon sedikit kecewa karena, Ya Tuhan! Kenapa dia menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini?

Jin Hyosang menghilang entah kemana.

Namjoon masih punya hati, jadi dia tidak mungkin marah pada Hoseok. Pemuda itu terlihat sama terkejutnya.

Setelah semuanya memilih bubar, Hoseok terlihat kebingungan. Berdiri canggung di sisi ruangan dengan koper hitam di sebelahnya.

"Kau sebaiknya langsung ke kamar."

Hoseok tergagap, tidak menyangka akan ada yang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Maaf, tapi aku-"

"Ayo, biar kuantar." Namjoon meraih koper milik trainee baru itu. "Kasurku ranjang sebelah atasnya masih kosong. Kau bisa menggunakannya."

Bohong. Namjoon sudah memilih kasur yang sama dengan Yoongi hyung. Tapi, Namjoon akan merasa sangat bersalah kalau Hoseok berakhir dibenci semua orang di sini.

Hoseok tidak pantas merasa tertolak.

Tidak ada yang pantas, sebenarnya. Terlebih melihat bagaimana frustasinya Yoongi Hyung.

Mereka tidak salah apa-apa. Tidak boleh ada lagi yang terluka. Namjoon sudah cukup banyak merasa kecewa setahun setahun belakangan.

Namjoon berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Yoongi Hyung dan Ikje Hyung yang terakhir.

Dia akan berbicara dengan Bang PD setelah ini.

"Aku..."

Namjoon melirik sebelahnya. Hoseok menggigit bibirnya pelan. Terlihat ragu.

"...pasti mengacau sekali tadi, iya kan?"

"Kau tidak."

"Aku iya. Semuanya terlihat tidak suka padaku."

Namjoon terkekeh sarkas, "Bukan hidup namanya kalau semua orang menyukaimu."

Namjoon kemudian menghentikan langkahnya. Menghadap pemuda Gwangju itu sepenuhnya. "Lagipula, hey, chingu ya. Kau perlu tahu. Takdir itu hobinya mengacau. Kau tidak boleh kalah, okay?"

Namjoon sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan dirinya. Untuk apa dia bersikap sok peduli dan sok, sok.. yah apapun itu.

Kenapa pula dia merasa perlu untuk mengatakan itu?

Ini semua tidak seperti Namjoon adalah orang yang sangat lapang dada dan tidak pernah memaki takdir.

Setelah mengatakan kalimat penuh ke- sok -an barusan, Namjoon berbalik arah. "Kamarnya lurus saja. Nanti kau akan tahu yang mana. Susunlah dulu pakaianmu di lemari. Aku mencari bed cover dulu untuk kita. Ah, tolong maklumi. Kamarnya mungkin tidak akan terlihat seperti kamar."

Hoseok hanya mengangguk patah - patah. Sedikit kebingungan, tapi dia memilih bungkam.

Menarik koper besarnya perlahan.

Baiklah. Dia sudah terlanjur di sini. Dia harus melakukan yang terbaik.

*

Setelah meyakinkan Hoseok untuk pergi ke kamar lebih dulu, Namjoon berusaha memantapkan hatinya dan berbalik menuju ruang Bang PD.

"Namjoon ah..."

"Maafkan aku mengganggu, PD Nim."

Bang Si Hyuk tersenyum. Hanya mulutnya. Matanya terlihat kelelahan, "Aku sudah menebak kau akan ke sini."

Namjoon menghela nafas. Tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Kurasa kau berhak tahu. Choi Ikje mengundurkan diri."

"Sejujurnya aku sudah memperkirakan itu." Namjoon menghela nafas sekali lagi. "Bagaimana pun juga, Ikje Hyung itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan Hunchul Hyung dan Donghyuk hyung. Mungkin aku juga, sebenarnya..."

"Hei, kau tidak sedang berusaha mengatakan padaku kalau kau juga akan mengundurkan diri, kan?"

"Tentu saja bukan!" tanpa Namjoon sadari suaranya naik satu oktaf. "Sejujurnya aku marah pada mereka. Mereka selalu bilang mereka ingin musik mereka didengar lebih banyak orang.

Cih. Apanya? Diberikan jalan, malah menolak. Aku kecewa, marah, sedih. Entahlah...

Aku sendiri tidak mengerti aku yang terlalu naif atau hyungdeul yang terlalu cepat putus asa."

Namjoon menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Sekuat tenaga menahan tangis, "Kalau berbicara jujur, aku punya keinginan untuk berhenti. Selalu.

Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah terlanjur mengorbankan banyak hal. Aku tidak bisa mundur."

Bang Si Hyuk mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya sedikit.

Di saat orang - orang terdekatnya menyangsikan niatnya untuk mendebutkan grup sendiri, bocah ini justru percaya padanya. Ia tidak boleh memadamkan harapan atau apapun yang ada dalam diri bocah ini.

"Terimakasih Namjoon ah, dan maaf."

Namjoon tidak mengerti. Tapi sebelum Namjoon sempat mengatakan apapun, Bang PD langsung memotongnya.

"Aku akan mengadakan audisi lagi tahun depan. Audisi vokal.

Maaf aku belum bisa menjanjikan apapun. Tapi kalian berempat bisa mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain.

Tulis apapun yang ingin kau tulis Namjoon ah. Kau berbakat. Nanti kita bisa mengolahnya bersama, oke? Katakan juga pada Yoongi, Hoseok, dan Hyosang."

Namjoon mengangguk puas. Audisi vokal. Seharusnya, itu tidak akan menyakiti siapapun lagi. Bang PD tidak perlu menyembunyikan apapun lagi kan?

Namjoon harap.

*

Sekembalinya dari ruang PD nim, Namjoon mendapati Hoseok duduk canggung di ranjangnya.

"Mereka kehabisan bed cover. Apa kau bawa satu?"

Hoseok menggelengkan kepala pelan. Dia hanya membawa satu koper. Mana muat bed cover?

"Ya sudah, pakai saja punyaku dulu. Kebetulan aku ada dua. Agak tipis sih... Tapi lumayan daripada tidak.

Nanti kalau sempat aku akan pulang untuk menjemput tambahan. Rumahku di Ilsan."

Hoseok mengangguk, nyaris tidak terlihat. Menggumamkan terimakasih.

Namjoon memperhatikan pemuda di sebelahnya. Tangannya tidak berhenti bergerak gelisah.

"Kalau boleh tahu..."

"Ya?"

"...studio tari nya sebelah mana?"

"Di sebelah ruangan tempat kita bertemu tadi."

"Terimakasih, Namjoon ssi."

Namjoon mendecak sebal, "Gunakan banmal! Itu menggelikan. Omong - omong, perlu kuantar?"

"Tidak, terimakasih banyak. Aku masih ingat jalannya."

"Ayo, kuantar."

Namjoon kurang pandai memulai percakapan dengan orang baru. Dia lebih baik tinggal berdua saja dengan orang yang sudah Yoongi Hyung terlihat sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk berbicara. Jadi Namjoon tinggal saja.

*

Namjoon tidak berharap banyak kali ini. Pemuda Gwangju itu... sedikit sulit Namjoon pahami.

Setelah diantar, Hoseok menolak ditemani. Bahkan bisa dibilang mengusir Namjoon. Lalu dia mulai menyetel musik keras - keras tanpa peduli musiknya terdengar kemana - mana.

Namjoon memutuskan untuk pergi ke studio setelah itu.

Hyosang Hyung sempat bilang kalau ia akan berkumpul dengan anak - anak DNH (Dia mengajak Namjoon juga, tapi Namjoon tidak yakin dia mau bertemu Hunchul hyung saat itu). Studio kosong.

Mungkin bukan cuma studionya. Otak Namjoon rasanya juga kosong sekosong - kosongnya.

Jadi dia beralih menonton beberapa dvd filmnya, bajakan.

Lewat tengah malam, baru Namjoon kembali ke kamar.

Kasur Hyosang hyung kosong. Mungkin dia menginap di rumah Zico.

Hoseok sudah lelap di kasurnya dengan dua helai bed cover milik Namjoon.

Dan satu bed cover tebal yang tidak asing terletak di atas kasurnya.

Namjoon masih ingat bagaimana Yoongi Hyung bersedekap di pinggir kasurnya. Seakan akan menunggu Namjoon untuk melihat ke arahnya.

Lima detik, Yoongi Hyung mendengus. Memutus kontak dan tidur membelakangi Namjoon.

Apa apaan?

Apa barusan mereka memang bicara lewat kontak mata? Atau hanya Namjoon yang berpikir begitu?

 _Aku masih tidak mood untuk berbaikan, tentu saja. Tapi aku lebih tidak mood lagi kalau ketularan flu darimu karena memakai bed cover tipis begitu. Jangan senang dulu._

Namjoon tidak senang, kok. Namjoon bahagia.

Aih, Yoongi hyung kadang bisa semanis itu. Eh, bukan hanya Namjoon yang berpikir begitu, kan?

*

Besoknya, besoknya, dan besoknya lagi, Yoongi masih menolak berbicara dengan Namjoon.

Dengan semua orang juga, sebenarnya.

Tapi dia memang sudah irit bicara sejak awal. Hanya Namjoon. Dan sekali - sekali dengan trainee bernama Choi Ikje.

Tapi, pagi itu, ketika Appa-nya sekali lagi menelepon. Berkoar soal belum terlambat untuk mempersiapkan diri masuk universitas sekian bulan lagi. Yoongi putus asa.

Yoongi benci ini.

Dia benci appa-nya yang tidak pernah percaya kalau musik juga bisa membuatnya bernafas. _Musiklah_ yang membuatnya bernafas.

Tapi Yoongi lebih benci lagi. Karena kali ini dia bahkan sulit untuk percaya dengan dirinya sendiri.

Dia bisa melakukannya, kan?

Tanpa Yoongi sadari, dia sudah berada di studio. Berdiri di depan Namjoon dan Hoseok yang entah melakukan apa.

Ini aneh, tapi Yoongi juga benci apa yang ia lihat.

"Namjoon ah..."

Dua kata pertama yang ia ucapkan seminggu ini.

"Ya, hyung?" Namjoon beralih dari Jung Hoseok. Bergumam kau melakukannya dengan baik.

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya pada trainee baru itu. Ah, sudah pernah Yoongi katakan? Dia benci orang lain melihatnya hancur.

Hoseok menghela nafas mengerti. Meraih coat hijau toskanya, "Aku beli jajangmyeon dulu."

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Detik selanjutnya yang ia sadari, ia berada dalam pelukan Namjoon. Hancur, putus asa.

Gelisah dan cemas setengah mati tapi tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya ketakutan.

Ia takut, tapi Yoongi akui.

Yoongi tidak benci yang ini.

*

"Sssh.. hyungie. Semuanya baik - baik saja."

"Namjoon..."

"Ya?"

"Appa membenciku."

"Tidak hyung. Appa mu tidak mungkin membencimu."

"Semua orang membenciku."

"Tidak ada yang membencimu."

"Tapi aku iya, Joon - ah. Aku membenci diriku sendiri."

Namjoon memang sangat ingin Yoongi berbicara lagi dengannya. Lebih ingin lagi Yoongi bersedia untuk terbuka dengan trainee lainnya.

Tapi kalau jadinya seperti ini, mungkin lebih baik tidak. Namjoon tidak suka melihat Yoongi menangis.

Yoongi Hyung itu keras kepala. Hyungnya pasti serius dengan apa yang ia katakan. Jadi Namjoon bilang saja, "Tidak apa - apa hyung. Aku juga terkadang benci diriku sendiri. Aku berjanji tidak akan membencimu, hyung."

 **Aneh. Iya tau. Makasi buat yang udah sempatin review**


End file.
